driving lessons or what?
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart gets a driving lesson from Claire, is it just a driving lesson or more? what will happen? rated M for a reason. Smut


Driving lessons or what

Has anyone seen Kmart?' a frustrated Claire Redfield asked around the campfire with the convoy was settled for the day, clearly concerned about not having seen Kmart for a couple of hours.

After a lot of no's she signed in annoyce and anger not knowing where the blonde teenager was. She was hoping to spend some time with Kmart, she's been real busy and hasn't been paying a lot of attention to the teenager.

It seems Kmart has been avoiding and ignoring Claire at any cost making her wonder what she did, feeling bad thinking that she made her upset without knowing.

It was the fact Claire was growing closer to Kmart more than eve, looking at her more than a sister. She was talking to Betty, asking for advice since she didn't know what to do.

All she got was a wink and got told to use actions, they are better than words. _Whatever that means_

Snapping out of her daydream, she turned and started to walk towards the hummer, giving up on finding Kmart since it's a waste of time knowing Kmart doesn't want to be in the same room as her.

Pulling the driver's door open in anger before noticing Kmart in the passenger's seat, shocked to see Claire. She dropped her book she was reading as she stared speechless.

'Oh hey I was looking for you' Claire said glancing at her with a worried look like she did something wrong.

When she got no answer she nodded awkwardly before frowning not knowing what the hell was going on with Kmart.

'I was going to get you a driving lesson' she told her looking at her confused, not knowing what to do.

'Thanks but I'm good' Kmart replied sounding bored while returning to her book, ignoring Claire again.

'Oh ok' Claire whispers heartbroken by her word before softly shutting the door and walking off.

Betty noticed Claire's sudden change of mood and started to go to talk to her.

'What's wrong?" she whispered knowing this had something to do with Kmart, she noticed Claire having feelings towards the young teenager.

'She doesn't want a driving lesson, I don't know what I did' Claire whispered upset and sad not knowing what to do.

'Jesus Claire just get in there lock the dam doors and work this shit out!' Betty quietly yelled at her trying to make her show Kmart what she feels.

'What?' she said dumb fold at what she said not expecting her to swear about it.

'Go get your girl' she said before walking off to LJ making Claire think about it.

Sucking her emotions up and turning around and jumping in, slamming the door in anger making Kmart jump at the sudden sound making her awkward with Claire in the car with her.

'What the hell is your problem?' Kmart yelled before turning and getting ready to jump out of the hummer before realising the door is locked.

'Claire unlock the door now, I can't be here with you when you're like this' Kmart muttered as she tried to get out but the door was not opening not wanting to deal with her anger bust.

'I'm giving you you're driving lession' I said calmly as I was trying to keep my cool for Kmart.

'I told you'- she started to say before she was interrupted by a frustrated Claire.

'I'm not unlocking the door until you take the driving lession' Claire softly said to a scared Kmart.

When she didn't get an answer she looked and saw Kmart avoiding eye contract making it very awkward.

'Hey I'm sorry didn't mean to yell at ya' she whispered knowing she scared Kmart raising her voice.

'It's ok I'm sorry too Claire' she said glancing up at Claire with tears in her eyes.

'Come here' she said softly before she moved over the centre console before straddling her lap causing Claire to suck in a breath trying to be comforting but just getting turned on by the thought of the teenager on her lap.

'I just thought some alone time could do us some good that's all' she whispered softly into her neck as she rubbed the girls back feeling bad about lashing out.

'Yeah I know I think I want to take that driving lession now' Kmart said as she stared into Claire's green hazel eyes with a smirk making her chuckle at the sudden change of mood.

'Ok let's have some fun' she said letting go of the hug and letting her turn around before letting her adjust the seat. Watching her put on the seat beat before waiting further instructions from the convoy leader.

'Ok so turn the engine on' Claire instructed Kmart while trying to keep a clear mind of dirty thoughts. Hearing the hummer roar to life before leaning forward so she could whisper in Kmart ears.

'Now put in it drive' she whisper as she glided her hand over Kmart's over the gear stick making Kmart blush deeply. Lightly stoking and tracing patterns on her hand making Kmart suck in a breath.

'Take off the handbrake' she told her moving their hands back down to the hand brake and slowly realising it from the hard pull.

'Slowly press on the gas pedal' Claire reminded the teenager, sliding her hand along her right thigh before gasping the soft skin there, shifting it onto the gas pedal feeing her leg twitch at the feeling.

Breathing heavy into Kmart's ear before removing her hand from her thigh and moving it to the steering wheel to help guide Kmart.

'Where a-are we d-driving' she stuttered out before clearing her throat making Claire smile knowing this was having an effect on the girl.

'Straight ahead' she whispered helping her straighten the car on the road before placing her hands back on her thighs before softly tracing her hands on the tight skinny jeans.

Driving past the convoy campsite and towards down the same road slowly heading 50 mph as Claire slowly started to feel Kmart's strong skinny smooth legs making it harder to drive.

'You can go 100 on here it's the freeway' Claire told her putting presser on Kmart's leg to make the hummer pick up speed on the empty freeway.

Seeing her nod before adjusting herself on Claire making the convoy leader hold her breath at feeling her crouch being rubbed against making it harder to concentrate on the road.

Leaning forward and smelling her perfume making Claire hold a moan in before gasping Kmart's thighs harder before roughly thrusting forward moving like look like she was adjusting herself with the teenager on her lap.

Driving past an old abandon sack before turning and watching the teenager put on her blinker, turning left making Claire tense not remembering to tell Kmart to turn making her scared.

'Kmart what are you doing? 'Claire asked sounding confused and scared as Kmart drove on her own. Not knowing what the reckless teenager was thinking but not wanting to find out.

'I'm driving' she replied in a calm voice being a smartass making Claire roll her eyes at her. Watching as she turned into an empty carpark underground making her panic as she couldn't control the car.

'I know that but I didn't tell you to turn, you're meant to- not being able to finish talking before

being interrupted by Kmart slamming on the brakes making Claire jump forward before being pushed back in her seat, getting a good thump as Kmart slammed back down on Claire's lap making her let out a grunt at the contract.

She just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. _What the hell was that about?_

'Dam it Kmart not so hard on the brakes!' Claire shouted at her worried about the brake pads wearing out faster with Kmart driving behind the wheel.

Quickly shutting up as Kmart turned around and attacked her on the lips in a hard smashing kiss making Claire gasp in surprise at the bold movie.

Being pushed back in her chair as Kmart climbed onto her lap before gasping her cheeks roughly.

Feeling Claire gasp at the shock before invading her wet tongue across her bottom lip before entrance was granted making Kmart moan as Claire moved her hands over her legs and hips with a light feather touch.

Trying to get Kmart's shirt off before helping the teenager out of the shirt before doing the same thing back to Claire not pulling away for breath.

Ripping off the teenagers blue bra in a rush before running her hands down her back, bending down and sucking a nipple making her moan and gasp as she moved against Claire while she was attacked.

'Claire more harder!' she yelled at her making Claire switch breasts before licking her way up in the chest before returning to kiss Kmart again.

Quickly breaking a part to help undress Claire from her bra before Kmart started to suck, nibble and bite her way down her chest before putting a nipple in her mouth making the convoy leader to gasp her head and forcefully pushing her towards the chest

'Dam it Kmart no teeth'! She yelled out as she felt her bite down on the nipple making her cry in pain.

'Sorry got a bit carried away' she whispered before letting go of the sore bruised nibble band changing to the other one, giving it the same attention.

'Yeah no shit' Claire gasp out at the relief of the nipple being relished before moaning when Kmart sucked the other breast.

Quickly grabbing Kmart's head and trying really hard to remove the girl from her chest, seeing her concern look before reaching down and undoing the buttons on her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper.

'Please Claire' she whispered thrusting her hips trying to get fiction on her fingers before she moved the underwear and inserted a long index finger making the teenager gasp out and moan at the pain and stretch causing Claire to stop before releasing.

'Shit sorry Kmart I forgot' Claire said feeling bad about forgetting the teenager was a virgin.

'It's ok just go slow' Kmart nodded as she kissed her head lovely before slowly pulling out and stopping.

'I will just relax for me' she told her calmly knowing she can't do it when the girl is tense.

Feeling her body relax making her smile, slowly going back in, moaning at how wet the teenager was, stoking her pointing finger before rubbing her thumb over her clit making Kmart thrust on her lap showing Claire she was close.

'More' was all could Kmart gasp out in-between moans and grunts at feeling Claire thrusting faster and harder like she requested while quickly taking a hard nipple in her mouth, rolling her with her teeth.

'Ahh' Kmart let out a high pitch scream telling Claire she just found her g – spot before continuing to stoke and thrust harder making Kmart gasp out in the pleasure.

After a few more stokes and thrusts and quickly reaching up and capturing Kmart's lips to silence the long loud moan as she came hard all over Claire's hand, collapsing in her lap.

'You ok' Claire asked while stoking the teenagers back not believing what just happened.

Yeah' Kmart whispered with a blush before quickly getting up and kissing Claire harder than before, reaching down in her underwear before pushing a finger in.

Making Claire moan heavy while trying to stay still. She didn't expect it and almost kicked Kmart off her lap but lucky she had her arms around her.

'Kmart more pressure' Claire gasped out telling the teenager what to do knowing she had no experience in love making.

Feeling Kmart put more pressure on her clit made her groan at the feeling showing Kmart she was doing a good job.

Gasping out when Kmart reached up and pitched her right nipple making Claire moan.

Silencing her with a kiss which turned into make out with tongues before Claire groaned loudly into Kmart's mouth, feeling wet stuff hit her hand showed her Claire orgasmed.

'Dam Kmart' Claire whispered coming from her high of the orgasm.

'Was I good' Kmart asked worried she wasn't good enough.

'Hmm' Claire muttered before continuing to make out with the teenager enjoying the moment not wanting it to end.

'Best driving lesson ever' Kmart said before returning to kiss Claire's neck with a smile on her face.

Redprototype : takes one to know one

Hey guys how is everybody? we need more Kmart/Claire fanfics, not very many but we all can change that! Spread the word because I'm the only one who does this pair the most, lets see if you can beat me, please if you like my stories chuck me a inbox or review cause not many people comment anymore and its very lonely.

This is from the list of ideas for Kmart/Claire


End file.
